


Hidden Desire

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: Louis is finding it harder and harder to resist Lestat's advances and flirtation. One night, Lestat confronts him about it, and Louis' resolve is finally worn away. Set sometime before Claudia.





	Hidden Desire

Louis tried hard to focus on the book in his hands, but the weight of Lestat's gaze distracted him. His maker was playing the harpsichord, and would not stop staring at him. Worse was the fact that Lestat wasn't simply looking at him. No, Lestat was undressing Louis with his eyes. The dark haired vampire squirmed under this scrutiny. The idea of going to a different room had crossed his mind, but he knew Lestat would see that as a victory and simply follow. He decided that his best bet would be to stay where he was and try to ignore his maker. However, Lestat wasn't going to make that easy. 

"Louis," Lestat purred, "why don't you come and join me at the harpsichord?"

"Lestat, I have already explained to you that I do not know how to play the harpsichord," Louis growled.

"Oh, but it would be so easy for you to learn, mon cher. You have the most perfect fingers for it." Louis finally turned to glare at Lestat, but his maker only smirked in return. "Come, be a good boy and join me." A blush rose to Louis' cheeks, but Lestat began laughing before he could say anything. "What do you have something better planned? All you have done this evening is read the same passage over and over again."

Louis' blush grew darker. How did Lestat even know that he had not been paying attention to what he was reading? The dark haired vampire threw his book down on the couch. "Anything would be better than _that!"_ Louis shouted, and strode out of the room. He did not feel that way about Lestat, and he never would. Or at least that's what he told himself. 

Suddenly, Louis was grabbed from behind and before he could understand what was going on, he was thrown on Lestat's bed. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Lestat moved Louis into his lap, so that he could ensure his fledgling would not be able to escape. "You got so mad in there, cheri. I'm just trying to make it up to you." He moved Louis' hair out of the way, and began covering his neck with kisses. "I wasn't trying to upset you, darling."

Louis bit his tongue to suppress a moan. "I don't care! Let go of me!"

Lestat rested his head on Louis' shoulder. "Why?" He stuck his lip out in a pout. "You have wanted to do this for nearly as long as I have." 

Louis turned his head away. "That's not true," he said through gritted teeth. 

"Oh? Then why couldn't you look at me when you said it just now?" Lestat asked, running his fingers through Louis' hair as he continued to lay kisses on his fledgling's neck. There was no reply from Louis. He just stared straight ahead, unable to think of a good answer. He wanted, more than anything, to be able to run and hide until this had all blown over, but he knew Lestat was not going to let him leave any time soon. He had never gotten Louis so close to admitting his true feelings. "Are you nervous, mon ange? Or scared? I would never hurt you, Louis."

Louis still wouldn't look at his maker. He just stared down at the elaborate pattern on the blankets, pretending Lestat wasn't there. The blonde placed a hand on Louis' thigh. "Or is it because you have never been with a man before, cheri?" Louis tensed all over at this last comment. "Yes, I thought that might be it." Lestat moved to kiss Louis' cheek. "I won't hurt you, mon ange. You will find that I can be quite gentle." He slid his hand up Louis' thigh until it came to rest at his fledgling's crotch. Louis let out a little gasp, and grabbed Lestat's hand. However, he didn't push it away. He held it in midair with both of his own. He ran his fingers across Lestat's knuckles, still refusing to make eye contact.

"What is holding you back, my love?" Lestat asked. Still conflicted, Louis' only response was to let out a sigh. This wasn't how Lestat wanted the evening to go. He knew he had to say what he had been feeling for years now. "Louis, mon cher, I love you. I've loved you since the night I first saw you."

Louis flinched. He looked over his shoulder at Lestat. "Damn you," was all he said before he kissed his maker's lips. Lestat eagerly kissed back, biting Louis' lip so he cold slip his tongue inside. The blonde reached down and began stroking Louis through his pants. The dark haired vampire moaned, sinking one of his hands into Lestat's gold curls.

Lestat smiled. "Mon dieu, I love that sweet sound." He suddenly pinned Louis' arms to his sides. "But I want to hear more, cheri." He flipped his fledgling over so that Louis was lying on his back, while he hovered over him. Lestat bit and kissed Louis' neck, while slipping a hand down his pants. 

"S-stat, oh god," Louis moaned.

"Oh yes," Lestat groaned, "that's what we like to hear." Before he could return to kissing Louis' neck, the younger vampire ripped open Lestat's shirt, leaving playful bites and kisses on the blonde's chest. Lestat yanked Louis' head back up. "Naughty, naughty boy. That was very expensive." He flipped Louis onto his stomach. "I think someone needs to be punished," he chuckled.

Louis gasped when he felt the sharp smack of Lestat's hand on his ass. "You little devil, is this how you treat all your lovers?" Lestat smirked. Despite the name-calling, Louis' tone was playful. _So he's enjoying this just as much as I am,_ Lestat thought.

"Not at all, cheri." Lestat assured, delivering two more harsh slaps. "You just require more attention." He landed three more swats, earning an adorable little whimper. "Had enough?" He teased, playing with his fledgling's hair. Louis surprised Lestat by quickly turning back over and stroking his now considerable bulge. Lestat's breath hitched in his throat.

A beautiful blush came to Louis' cheeks. "Tell me, Lestat, do your golden curls continue down?" He asked, letting a hand slide down Lestat's stomach.

Lestat laughed. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" He rid himself of his ruined shirt, and began undressing Louis. Louis fumbled with the buttons on Lestat's pants, but eventually got them down. They threw their clothes into a pile on the floor. Lestat reclaimed his lover's mouth, and slid one hand down to stroke Louis' cock. Louis moaned, raking his nails along Lestat's back with one hand, and roughly grabbing his ass with the other. "I need you," Lestat panted. "I need you. Just a little taste."

Louis smiled. "Only if you share in return."

"But of course, cher," Lestat grinned. Louis moved his hair to the side, exposing his neck. Lestat sank his teeth in, and moaned when the blood hit his tongue. It had been so long since the last time he had tasted his fledgling's blood. Just the taste of it was nearly enough to send him over the edge. He could feel Louis beneath him, breathing heavily and trying to hold Lestat's head in place with one of his hands. The fact that Louis was so eager to have him drink his blood drove him mad. However, he pulled away to make sure he did not take too much. Louis whimpered when Lestat's fangs left his neck. "Don't cry, mon ange." Lestat said, sitting up. "It's your turn now."

Lestat used his nail to cut a line just above his left nipple. Louis quickly sat up and latched on. Sweet sounds poured out of him as he sucked the blood from the wound. Lestat was also becoming undone. The feeling of Louis biting and sucking his nipple as he tried to catch all of Lestat's blood was making him delirious. Lestat pulled Louis' head away. His fledgling glared up at him. "You're a damned tease, Lestat."

The blonde chuckled. "Now, now, I'm simply trying to make you feel even better." Lestat spent a few moments sucking on his fingers before he began to slip them in Louis' entrance. Louis tensed up all over, but his maker calmed him down with kisses and a bit more of his blood. Once Louis was more loose, he began moaning and moving his hips to meet Lestat's thrusts. Soon the blonde was able to fit three fingers inside, and finally reached Louis' prostate.

Louis cried out, practically seeing stars. "Lestat! Oh god, Stat!" His maker smiled, and began using his fingers to massage it. "Ah, Lestat!"

He suddenly heard his maker chuckle. Louis looked up, but Lestat's lips were closed. The laughter came again. Louis knew it was Lestat's laugh, but his maker hadn't moved. "Oh, Louis." That was definitely Lestat's voice, but his mouth had never opened. _What is going on?_ Louis wondered in confusion.

Suddenly Louis' eyes opened. He was lying in his bed. When he realized that he had dreamed it all, Louis felt his cheeks flush. His blush grew when he realized how painfully hard he was. _At least I am alone,_ he thought.

"Louis," came a call from the doorway. Louis immediately sat up to see Lestat leaning against the doorjamb. He was extremely grateful for the thick blankets that covered his hard on. "Are you alright? I thought it sounded like you were in pain." Lestat had a naughty grin on his face.

 _Dear god, was I making noise?!_ Louis cleared his throat, trying to look composed. "I'm fine, Lestat. You must have heard wrong."

"Really?" Lestat walked into the room, and sat down in the chair to the left of Louis' bed. This was much closer than Louis wanted to be. "I was quite sure that you were saying my name." A chill ran down Louis' spine. He had been moaning Lestat's name! 

Louis smoothed down his hair. "I'm telling you, Lestat, it must have been someone outside."

Lestat leaned back in his chair. "Alright then. The thirst is starting to get to me, would you like to join me on a hunt?"

Despite not liking others watching him kill, he thought that Lestat would more likely drop the subject if he went along. "Sure, just give me a moment."

Lestat titled his head, as if confused. "Why? You are already dressed, Louis."

"I-I want to put on something warmer," Louis lied.

"Oh, of course. The cold always does affect you so." Louis thought that he was in the clear, when Lestat lied down on his bed. "I'll just wait for you here, Louis." There was the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. Under normal circumstances, Louis could walk over to his closet and close the door behind him. Lestat could wait for him in his room, and Louis could change unnoticed. However, these were not normal circumstances. Lestat knew exactly what Louis had been dreaming about. 

Lestat had wanted him for a long time, and knew that he was probably never going to get another opportunity like this that would make Louis confess his true feelings. Louis cursed him. "On second thought, I do not want to go out. You can go hunting without me."

"Why, cher?" Lestat asked, with a pout. "Are you not feeling well?" He crawled over towards Louis. "Perhaps you're weak for staying out in the rain so much." He tried to put a hand on his fledgling's forehead, but Louis pushed it away. 

"I really am fine, Lestat." He moved farther away from Lestat. "I just wish to stay home."

Lestat followed him. "You never hunt with me anymore, Louis. Why don't you just come this once?"

"I already said no!" He moved farther away, but reached the end of the bed. Lestat tried to catch him before he fell, but just wasn't fast enough. Louis hit his head on the floor, making him wince in pain.

"Louis!" Lestat was immediately at his side, and helped him back onto the bed. "Louis, are you okay? Let me see." As Lestat was inspecting his head, Louis tried to cover himself but the sheets wouldn't move since they were now sitting on top of them. A blush came to his cheeks. He was worried Lestat might tease him, or say something cruel. Instead, he grabbed Louis' chin so they were looking each other in the eye. "Are you okay, cheri?"

Louis reached up and rubbed his head. "Yes, I'm alright." He could feel that he was blushing just slightly, but was he also excited? He knew Lestat could see his cock, so why wasn't he saying anything?

Lestat pushed some of Louis' hair behind his ear. "I'm afraid I cannot help with that, but perhaps I could help with something else." His gaze dipped down quickly, before meeting Louis' eyes again. A sincere smile crossed his face. "I would be more than happy to, my love."

Louis felt his lips begin to tug up into a smile. So it was more than just sex; much more if the expression in Lestat's eyes meant anything. Louis reached forward, and pulled Lestat into a kiss. The blonde eagerly followed, wrapping his hands around Louis' waist. The dark haired vampire found himself giggling. "Déjà vu," Louis said, referring to his dream

"Oh," Lestat purred, running a hand up and down Louis' thigh. "You will have to tell me all about my dream performance later on, cheri." He giggled. "Although I doubt that it will live up to the real thing."


End file.
